Birthday Wishes
by AlphaGirl447
Summary: Brennan is celebrating her birthday...by working at the lab. But when Booth shows up and interrupts her lonely day, what will she do?
**I've got birthdays on the brain so I wrote this short little drabble about Brennan and her birthday. Takes place during season one.**

 **~AlphaGirl13**

* * *

A loud beeping interrupted my sleep and I rolled towards the infernal sound. My alarm clock flashed the time, then the date. The glowing numbers hurt my half-closed eyes, but I didn't blink. When they finally flashed back to the time, I groaned and sat up. Sweeping my hair from my face, I looked around the room. The quiet stillness unnerved me. Scrambling from the bed, I rushed to shower and dress. In less than half an hour I was leaving the empty, lonely place behind.

The lab was dark when I walked in, and I made no move to turn on any lights. My feet moved of their own accord as I stared at the silver ceiling above me. As I walked into my office, I reached for the light switch and flipped it. But then more darkness surrounded me.

"What?" I reached out and flipped the switch again and the lights flickered on.

"They were already on?" I muttered to myself quietly.

"Yeah I turned them on." A low voice said from behind me. I groaned inwardly and turned.

"Booth?"

He smiled. "Yes Bones?" He was stretched out across my couch, hands underneath his head, elbows in the air, and feet crossed.

My hands landed on my hips and I glared at him. "What are you doing here on a saturday?"

Booth only smiled. "Well gee Bones, what are _you_ doing here on a saturday?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned towards my desk to hide the blush that crept up my cheeks. "Working."

I gathered up the bones storage files on my desk and arranged them in neat piles. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here? Do we have a case?"

I heard him get up from the couch, but I made no move to turn around.

"No case. I just didn't think my partner should be alone on her birthday."

My hands froze and the papers wrinkled in my tight fists. His footsteps rang in my ears as he approached me. A hand touched the small of my back and a shock ran up my spine. Quivering slightly, I finally turned to face him.

"What?"

Booth grinned. "Oh come on Bones. I work for the FBI. You didn't think I wouldn't find out your birthday?"

I shook my head slightly and took a deep breath. "It never really occurred to me Booth. And it doesn't matter. I'm here to work, could you please go so I can concentrate?"

I turned my back to him and picked up the first packet on the pile. _Jane Doe number 1290998._

I heard Booth scoff and felt his hands land on my shoulders. I stiffened but made no indication for him to move his hands.

"Come on Bones! It's your birthday! I'll take you to Wong Foo's and we'll go to a movie. Come one, don't work on your birthday!"

Closing my eyes, I let myself enjoy his touch. It had been so long since anyone had cared about my birthday. Since anyone even knew when it was. I had refused to even tell Angela. I knew Booth knew about my parents. I knew he had talked to Angela and studied my file. But why would he care enough to track me down for my birthday? The threat of tears burned at the corners of my eyes but I anxiously blinked the feeling away.

"Booth, I have work to 's just another Saturday, and there are hundred of remains in bone storage to be identified."

Booth curled his fingers to grasp my shoulders and spun me around to face him.

"No one should be alone on their birthday Bones. Not even you."

His eyes met mine and my breathing hitched. He was staring at me intently. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to pulse and dance in the bright lights of my office.

He stepped even closer and took the file from my hand.

"The skeletons can wait Bones. It's your birthday, let's celebrate!"

He flashed me his charm smile and I finally gave in. It had been so long since anyone had known about my birthday that I only knew how to be alone. It was just another day at work. It always was. And yet, it never was. The date always triggered memories I had long since tried to forget. And everywhere I looked, there were reminders of home.

I smiled slightly at Booth. "Alright. I'll ask Angela to do facial reconstructions for these cases when she has time."

He grinned and grabbed the stacks of papers from my desk. "I'm sure she won't mind. Now come on, I'm starving!"

Collecting my bag, I turned for the door. But as I flicked the light switch, I glanced at the picture frame on my desk. My mother and father grinned back at me. It had been a long time since I had people in my life who cared for me the way Booth did. Mom would have wanted me to go with him. So I did.

But if I had only stayed, I would have found my mother that much sooner.

* * *

 **So for anyone who didn't catch on, Christine Brennan was Jane Doe 1290998. Just thought I'd work in a little cannon material. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

 **~AlphaGirl13**


End file.
